Mahogany
Mahogany, also known as simply The Butcher '''is a villanous identity and the main antagonist of Books of Blood Volume 1 short story ''The Midnight Meat Train, ''l'ater adapted on a 2008 horror film of the same name where he is mostly known. He is a merciless serial killer that has the peculiarity of commiting his horrid acts on subway lines, always hacking open the bodies of his victims and hunging them from their feet on the holding handles. However, his killings are a necessary evil to prevent the attack of a bigger threat that dwells below the surface. He was portrayed by Vinnie Jones, who also played Juggernaut in his ''X-Men: Last Stand movie incarnation, Drake in Escape Plan, ''Danny Brickwell in ''Arrow ''Tv Series, Sebastian Moran in his ''Elementary ''Tv Series incarnation and Rommel in ''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. ''The second Mahogany was portrayed by Bradley Cooper, that also played Sack Lodge in ''Wedding Crashers. Biography Mahogany is not a person itself, but a job protected by the highest government in United States of America. Mahogany's work data since a hundred years ago (the oldest one dating to 1895), and has been spot for several urban legends and names of The Butcher who was never found. The job of the Mahogany is to find 'quality' people (mostly healthy and athletic), and murder them using short range weapons on the subway lines.Then, their corpses should go under a process that involves stripping them off, completely shaving them (that includes hair and genitalia) and hunging them from their feet using a hook to the holding handles of the subway. On the movie, this process also includes pulling out the teeth, eyes and nails. The reason of this is for the bodies to be used as food for a race of monstruos beings that hide below the surface of New York City, the City Fathers, who control the entire country in the shadows. The work must be done obligatorily on the subway since it is the only connection to the Father's lair. Since they can only eat human flesh and they're to physically weak to hunt for themselves, the Mahogany is an important work to prevent the Fathers from dying, as they control the country. On the movie, however, it is implied that these beasts are planning to overthrow mankind and use them all for food, so the government use the Mahogany and his work as a sort of treaty between both species. It is implied that all Mahoganys are prived of their tongues by The Conductor, their employer and superior, to prevent them from telling the secret to anyone if they are caught by someone who is not from the government. In the book, however, this only happens to Kaufman at the hands of one of the Fathers. Events on the book Soon The Midnight Meat Train Soon Personality The Mahogany we see on the movie has little personality to noted as he never talks. The one in the book however seems to take much proud of his job, as he felt that he was 'chosen' by those above him, and felt some kind of dissapointment knowing that he should live as a normal person without having the recognition he thinks he deserves. He is somewhat a depraved sadist who likes to mock his victims if he founds them alive, and seems to be a xenophobic scumbag as he had some kind of grudge against the jews. Most Mahoganys aside of him however, seem to follow the same trait: They don't take it personal, the only do their jobs and do it knowing they have no other choice left, and certainly do not enjoy they work. Like Kaufman and the Mahogany from the film, it is implied that all Mahoganys are prived from their voices, families and lives to fulfill a bigger role than them, without even sharing privilege from the government aside from protection since their work is done in complete secret, complete silence, they are as disposable as anyone, making them the biggest scapegoat on humankind. Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Mute Category:Legacy Category:Mutilators Category:Enigmatic